1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a side dump body and more particularly to a side dump body for use on a trailer or truck. More specifically, the invention relates to a side dump body which has increased carrying capacity when compared to conventional side dump trailers and which has a material compaction assembly associated therewith. The material compaction assembly of this invention may also be used on walking floor bodies or live floor bodies.
2. Description of the Related Art
Dump bodies which are employed on trailers or trucks normally are of the end dump, live floor, walking floor, bottom dump type or the side dump type. Since the introduction of the side dump body disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,480,214, side dump trucks and trailers have experienced wide acceptance. Perhaps the only drawback to the side dump body of U.S. Pat. No. 5,480,214 is that the body does not have as much carrying capacity as an end dump body due to the fact that the side walls of the side dump body extend upwardly and outwardly from a bottom wall, rather than extending vertically upwardly from a bottom wall as in most conventional end dump bodies.
Although the side dump bodies have met with considerable success, the side dump bodies of the prior art are not believed to have any capability of compacting the material within the body or container. If the material compaction assembly is associated with the side dump body, the side dump body has another use, that is, for the collection of refuse or the like.
A leak-proof side dump body is disclosed which has substantially vertically disposed side walls to increase the carrying capacity of the body as compared to those side dump bodies having upwardly and outwardly extending side walls. A plurality of horizontally spaced-apart supports are secured to the frame means of the truck or trailer. A side dump body is positioned between each pair of the supports and is pivotally secured thereto so that the dump body may be moved from a transport position to a dumping position.
A material compaction assembly is movably supported on the frame of the truck or trailer and is movable from a compaction position over the upper end of the dump body to an inoperative position at one side of the dump body. When the material compaction assembly is in its inoperative position, the side dump body may be pivotally moved to its dumping position without interference from the material compaction assembly. The material compaction assembly comprises a hood or housing having a support frame provided in the interior thereof. A flat material compaction member is movably supported on the support frame in the hood of the material compaction assembly and is movable from a position within the hood downwardly into the side dump body to compact the material therein.
The inoperative position of the material compaction assembly also provides a counterbalance during the dump cycle.
It is therefore a principal object of the invention to provide an improved side dump body for use on a truck or trailer which has a material compaction assembly mounted thereon.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a side dump body having an increased carrying capacity when compared to conventional side dump bodies and which has a material compaction assembly mounted thereon.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a material compaction assembly for a side dump body which may be moved from an operative position at the upper end of the body to an inoperative position adjacent the body so that the body may be pivotally moved to its dumping position without interference from the material compaction assembly.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a side dump trailer or truck wherein a plurality of side dump bodies having material compaction assemblies mounted thereon are individually selectively pivotally secured to the frame means of the truck or trailer.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a material compaction assembly for a side dump body wherein the compaction assembly provides a counterbalance, when in its inoperative position, during the dump cycle.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a material compaction assembly for a side dump body which secures the load during transport.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a material compaction assembly for a side dump body which is leak-proof.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.